


Nerves

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Time, I'm sory I refuse to call her Missy, Nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's a bit nervous about the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

The Master's a bit nervous about the first time she and the Doctor have sex.

Of course, it's not their _first_ time having sex, but it is the first time having sex in these bodies. And while it's definitely not the Doctor's first time with a woman, it _is_ the Master's first time having sex as a woman. She's not sure how it will feel. She's more delicate in this female body. Plus, she's regenerated as an older woman, so she's not sure if her body is pretty enough. She's not young and supple like little Miss Oswald, or the countless other attractive young ladies the Doctor travels with. So naturally, she's a bit nervous.

He takes her in his arms as soon as they're in his bedroom and kisses her. It's deep, but sweet, like it was in the graveyard. She smiles into the kiss, and returns it, twining her arms around his neck.

The Doctor steps back to remove his jacket, and the Master giggles slightly at her red lipstick smeared all over his lips. Then she reaches up and unpins her hat from her head, simultaneously undoing her bun. Her long brown hair falls around her face and curls down off of her shoulders.

"Pretty," the Doctor mutters, reaching out to stroke it. "You should wear it down more often." The Doctor's hand then moves to her stomach to unclasp the buttons of her overcoat. He takes it off and tosses it onto the chair across the room with his jacket-purple and dark blue look good together, she thinks.

Then he's kissing her again, his hand cupping her face. Maybe it's because the Master's a woman this time, maybe he senses her nervousness, maybe he's nervous too, but he's being sweet with her, and the Master appreciates it. The Master slowly slides her hands up the Doctor's torso up to his collar and begins unbuttoning his shirt. The Doctor has some white curly hairs on his chest, but his body is nice-slender, but fit. Like his fifth body, except (obviously) older. Then, it's the Master's turn. She takes in a discreet breath and undoes the buttons on her pastel lavender blouse and untucks it from her waist. It falls off and flutters to the floor. The Master resists the urge to hug herself. She's nearly three thousand years old, for Omega's sake. She shouldn't be shy in front of _the Doctor_ , of all people.

The Doctor smiles at her briefly. It's very rare his expression is so kind, especially when he looks at her. He lays his hands on her upper arms and kisses her, then moves down to nuzzle her neck. He's so _tall_. The Master sighs happily. "Let's move this to the bed, love," she whispers in his ear.

They lay down, the Doctor on top of her, kicking off shoes and socks and stockings, kissing languidly all the while. The Doctor unzips the Master's skirt and drops it on the floor. The Master pushes the Doctor's trousers down, and he kicks those off as well. He sits her up briefly to take off her bra, and then she's bare in front of him. The Master's glad the room is dark enough to hide her blushing cheeks. "You're beautiful," the Doctor whispers, kissing her soft skin.

Then, they're both completely naked, skin pressed against skin. They touch and feel each other, forgetting the universe outside the TARDIS doors, delving into each other's minds and bodies, until they're both calling out and bursting with euphoria.

Afterwords, they lay together, the Master wrapped up in the Doctor's arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck, him running his long fingers through her hair. "I missed you," she whispers.

"Me too."


End file.
